Unwinding
by Amy494walker
Summary: With his family in town for the holidays Hotch is feeling the pressure. When they run into each other at a crowded cathedral, how can Reid help? Slash, Dom/Sub. Rated M for explicit sexual content.


**Title: **Unwinding**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Rating: **M**  
><strong>

**Pairing:** Hotch/Reid

**Warnings:** Dom/sub, Power-play, Dom!Reid Sub!Hotch, explicit sex, Public, Dirty talk.

**Summary:** With his family in town for the holidays Hotch is feeling the pressure. When they run into each other at a crowded cathedral, how can Reid help?

**A/N:** This was written for the Criminal Minds Kink Meme over on livejournal. I posted there but it went all out of order and messed up. I am from the UK and though I tried to do my research I couldn't figure out if St Matthews Cathedral in DC actually has a Christmas eve mass or alcoves near the door, so for the sake of the fic let's pretend it does :P

**Prompt:** Reid/Hotch - Reid as dom & Hotch as sub. Inside a cathedral doorway. No hint of noncon, past or present. Lots of dirty talk from both of them including Reid making Hotch admit out loud how much he needs it! Whether first-time or long-term, I want it from a place of trust.

* * *

><p>Christmas with the family was always a rather laborious event. His mother would visit and her favorite past time was to criticize every little thing about his life that didn't meet up to her standards, which as it where, pretty much covered everything. His Brother would hit on every god damn female that came his way using Hotch and his status at the F.B.I as 'wing man' and his aunt would bring her daughter, both of whom where nice enough. It was the daughters children that where the problem. Three of them. 5, 8 and 9. They where not pleasant to be around after a sleepless night and he had never before been more grateful for how quite and well behaved his Jack was. The worst part of it all was that his Mother and Brother where actually staying with him, forcing Jack to have to share Hotch's bed.<p>

To say he was on edge was a woeful understatement. He felt he had to be a different person when they where around, he couldn't just be Aaron, hell he couldn't even be SSA Hotchner. He had to be the perfect son and the cool older brother. He had to monitor everything he said to make sure he wasn't in for another lecture. And he got no reprieve, he had a week off work for the holidays. Every time he went out he had to take one of them with him. Every time he was inside, there they where. He felt like he was suffocating.

Even on a normal day, Hotch considered himself to be a private person. He craved the quite times at night when comforted with the knowledge that his son was tucked away, safe in bed, and he could just sit back with a scotch and unwind. It wouldn't always work to the greatest degree but he didn't really see any alternative.

It was Christmas eve and he was driving them all to St Matthews Cathedral for mass that his Mother insisted on attending. He had complied in the interest of peace. By the time they finally got there it was already rather bustling but they didn't have much trouble finding an open space to settle themselves. The mass itself wouldn't begin for another 30 minutes so the time was apparently to be spent mingling with strangers _'fantastic.'_

"It wouldn't kill you to mingle a little, there could be someone of influence here. Help you move up a little" Typical Mother. Hotch rolled his eyes and resisted citing all the statistics on just how likely it is that mingling could in fact kill him. He knew that she couldn't be completely blamed for he attempts to 'help'. It was a Mothers imperative to want the best for her son, she just had a hard time understanding that the best place for him was the B.A.U and he was already in charge. He had no desire to move up any further, not that she needed to know that.

Following her mother like a will-broken puppy he let out a belligerent sigh when it hit him just how long this evening was going to be.

A sudden tap on his shoulder caused him to turn around, not particularly eager to chat with anyone right now he nevertheless forced a friendly mask. The mask however turned into one of surprise when he saw who was behind him.

'Reid? Hey, what are you doing here?" He was fairly certain he managed to get that out past the instant thumping of his heart and blushing of his cheeks that always afflicted him when he saw Spencer.

For a second he wondered what Mother would think about his professional etiquette if she found out he had a crush on his 26 year old male subordinate. Given how she had reacted to the news of his divorce, he couldn't imagine her taking it well.

"Week off work, I saw the sign figured it was something to do" He said with a lopsided smile "How about you?"

Hotch's entire demeanor deflated and he grumbled "Family" with a casual throw of his thumb behind him indicating his Mother and Bro. He felt a little like a petulant teenager being dragged to the mall with his mommy and labeling it "totally lame" but .. well. It _was!_

Catching sight of them he hissed in sympathy "Driving you nuts huh?"

"You could say that, they're just everywhere all the time. I can't get a minute to myself, I have to make sure to say the right thing all the time can't even sleep in my own bed by myself because I'm having to share with Jack and I love the kid with all my heart but he's a hell of a kicker, I just can't handle not being able to unwind." He stopped short upon realizing he had been rambling on to Spence like a mad man. "Sorry" He said with an embarrassed chuckle.

Spencer however, didn't look put upon or even amused. He looked kind of ... contemplative. Hotch didn't get much of a chance to think on that before he heard his dear mom calling him over to talk to some old guy in an expensive looking suit. Either his next suck-up assignment or her new husband. Sighing he turned to Spencer and said "Duty calls" and walked away as Spencer chuckled.

* * *

><p>After he was finally done talking to DA Hawkins about the prospects he had that he didn't care about he snuck away. finding an alcove between two pillars in the doorway that effectively blocked him from view, he paced in the small space. He felt a little like an idiot for hiding but there was only so much he could take. He startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder but when he tried to turn around he was stopped by a second hand on his other shoulder. Held in place from behind he was about to struggle and fight whoever it was when he heard Spencer's voice in his ear.<p>

"Relax Aaron. It's just me" The combination of Spencer using his first name and his warm breath ghosting across his ear made Hotch's whole body shiver and he prayed Spence hadn't felt it. "Reid, what are you doing?" God he hoped his voice didn't just hitch like he thought it did but now Spence was stroking his hands down from his shoulders and over his ribs and it was getting _really_ hard to concentrate.

In a tone of voice more calm, more smooth than he could remember ever hearing from the other man Spencer replied "Helping you unwind" and with that Hotch was rather roughly shoved into the pillar before him. In the second he took to right himself Reid was already pressing his body up against Hotch's, trapping him. Hotch was about to protest, he didn't want too really, but knew he should, but all that came out was a "Nghh" when Spencer ran his tongue all the way from Hotch's shoulder to his jaw. He could already feel himself hardening.

"I'm a profiler Hotch, I've seen the way you look at me" Spencer whispered into his ear as his fingers worked their way under the front of his shirt and glanced ever so lightly over the sensitive skin of his lower abdomen. "If you tell me to stop, I will. You know that"

Hotch couldn't. Spencer had barely even touched him and already Hotch felt too far gone to turn back. At Hotch's silence Reid breathed "Good boy" and began tugging Hotch's shirt from his pants. He could hear people talking, entering the cathedral mere meters away from them, this was such a bad idea but it was _so good_.

Hotch felt Reid's hand stroking up his chest and desperately bit down a yelp as long, nimble fingers pinched his hardened nipple. "What do you want Aaron? Tell me what you want" In response Hotch just sighed and arched his chest into Reid's touch as far as the pillar before him would allow. Forcing himself to instead think about what was happening he said "I don't ,erm, think this is .. .ah ... the right time" His words broken up by the continued punishment on his nipple.

"Let's get one thing straight" Reid whispered, so close his full, warm lips where touching Hotch's ear as they moved "I decide when it's the right time and I decide where is the right place, understand?" He could barely stay standing with the jolt those words sent through his body and all he could manage to do was nod his head. However that didn't seem to be enough and he struggled not to cry out when the fingers under his shirt clamped painfully tight around his already sensitive nipple "I said, Do. You. Under. Stand?"

"Yes" His voice coming out more as a breathy moan than anything else. He couldn't believe this was happening. This was Spencer, he never would have thought he had this in him. He never would have thought this of himself to be honest, though it made a kind of sense. Reid with the bullies in school had spent his whole childhood having his power and pride taken away from him, only natural he'd get off on claiming it back. As for Hotch, he was a typical executive workaholic with a failed marriage and controlling parents who demanded he be as in control as them every day. Of course the greatest thrill for him would be to give that control over to someone else, someone he trusted.

"Okay, now remember, you have to be quiet. And if you want me to stop just say ruby, that's you safe word, Okay?"

Learning quickly Hotch replied with another breathy yes and closed his eyes at the notion of needing a safe word in a church.

"Now, tell me what you want" Spencer replied in that low, seductive tone of voice that Aaron would never be able to get out of his head. "I don't know" He managed to get out because he really had no idea. Yesterday he would have said that the last thing he'd want is to be forced up against a pillar in the doorway of a crowded cathedral and touched in the way he was being touched. Now of course if this where to stop he could very well cry. Chuckling lightly Reid asked "Do you want me to tell you what you want?" Aaron nodded his head and said yes. God yes he wanted that.

"What I think you want" Spence began as he moved a hand down to cup Aaron's already mostly hard dick "Is for me to lower your zip, take you're hard cock in my hand and jerk you off till you're having to bite into you're lip to keep from crying out" Oh good god this shouldn't feel so good. "You want me to run my fingers through you're hair" His free hand followed the movements of his words, delicate fingers weaving their way through short raven locks " and use it to yank you to your knees. Then you want to take me deep into your mouth until you gag." His words where punctuated with sharp pulls of his hair yanking his head back. Biting his lip Hotch panted out "Yes"

Reid moved the hand from his hair down his back and back up under his shirt to caress the bare skin while his other delivered on his earlier words, lowered Hotch's zipper and pulled his aching cock free, gently stroking his fingers over the head causing Hotch to moan aloud "Oh, ah"

"You need this don't you?" Reid asked and when Hotch simply said yes he stopped stroking Hotch and kept perfectly still. "Say it Aaron." He understood why Reid wanted this. It was one thing for Hotch to comply and give the odd encouragement but Reid wanted more, he wanted Hotch to ask. He wanted Hotch to give over that last little bit of self, the self that could later claim that he was just caught up in the moment. But he also wanted Hotch to give his pride, to submit to him completely, to plead with him to take over, to take control. For Hotch, telling another man that he needed his touch was ... difficult. It felt like begging. But he could rise above all that, he could admit when he needed something and god did he need Reid to start moving his hand again. "Yes, I do."

Much to his consternation those words caused Reid to withdraw his hand all together and huff in his ear "Well, I guess I was wrong. If you can't even find the will to say a few little words then I suppose I'll just go back to the crowd" Hotch's entire body flared with a strange kind of fear at the idea of this being over and realized Reid actually wanted him to say the words. When he felt Reid's body moving away he desperately reached out his hands behind him and clung to the narrow hips "No, no please! I need it, I need you. Need it so bad please!" Almost immediately Reid was pressed back up against him but this time his hands went to his balls and squeezed just hard enough for Aaron to let out a little "Ah!" of surprise "If you make me wait that long for anything I ask for again, I will make you pay. Understand" Hotch let out a rapid fire "yes, yes, yes, yes, yes"

"Now, as for what you want me to do to you next, mmm" He said while releasing the grip on Hotch's balls and slowly moving his hand back up the hardened shaft to begin stroking again. "I think you want me to thrust into you're tight, wet mouth until you can't breath then I think you'll want to take me even deeper." Hotch felt like he couldn't breath now.

"Then" Reid continued "I think you want me to push you to the ground, flip you over and push my fingers into that hot little ass of yours don't you" With those words Reid ground his own considerable erection into Hotch's khaki clad ass and he breathed out "Yes, yes please" and pushed back into the hardness. Reid was stroking him faster now and he wasn't sure how much longer he'd last. He also wasn't sure he wouldn't scream out when he came.

"Then when you're nice and stretched, you want me to shove my hard cock inside of you don't you" another yes and Hotch was grinding back even harder into Spencer. God he wanted to feel him, all of him.

Reid was starting to get a little breathless himself which just made his words all the more erotic "You want it rough don't you, you want me to fuck you in the house of god with you're whole family in the next room. You want me to fuck you until you scream my name and everyone in this church knows what a filthy little slut you are" Hotch now had his head thrown back onto Reid's shoulder and was panting, mewling and moaning quietly as Reid's grip on his cock tightened and moved faster and the hand up his shirt tickled at the fine hairs at the base of his neck. He could feel Reid's movements begin to falter as he drew closer and increased the speed of his movement against him. He wanted Reid to come with him.

"And then while everybody listens you're gonna come all over these walls without me even having to touch your cock. Then you'll feel me come inside of you, filling you up." Reid's voice raised an octave or two with the last word and as he felt his orgasm approaching he squeezed Hotch's seeping head, drew his nails sharply all the way from his neck to his ass and bit down, hard, on Hotch's shoulder. Arching his back at the white hot pain mingled with the searing pleasure it was all Hotch needed to come with a silent scream. Mouth open, head thrown back, fingers digging into Reid's cord-clad hips his hips jerked violently as white strands clung to the cathedral wall, as promised.

Struggling to catch his breath, he felt Reid's head on his shoulder and his chest heaving against his back as the other man came down from his own seemingly powerful climax. Finally lifting his head Reid looked to see the sticky white substance slowly dripping down the painted wall and said "On your knees, now" Not really understanding what Reid was thinking since they had both climaxed and wouldn't be ready for more for at least a little while, he did as he was told anyway. Even if he had any inclination at all to disobey he wouldn't, he'd learned his lesson.

When Reid spoke next Hotch could practically hear the smirk in his voice as he said one word "Lick" For the first time since Reid had cornered him, Hotch looked back at the other mans face in incredulity. Surely he couldn't mean that. One look at his face however, confirmed that indeed he did. He was looking at him with an expression so foreign on that normally gentle face that he almost looked like someone else, his eyes where hard and his jaw set but there was that unmistakable glimmer of affection that was always present in Reid. He was looking Hotch right in the eye and, with the slightest of movement he twitched his eyebrow up and his earlier words replayed in Hotch's head _'If you make me wait that long for anything I ask for again, I will make you pay'_

As excited as he was to learn what exactly that would entail, he figured now wasn't the time to find out so, lowering his gaze from the hardened stare he turned to look at his come before him. There wasn't too much of it and it's not like he'd never tasted his own semen before but this was different. It felt like if he did this it was real. He couldn't claim that he was caught up in a haze of desire because that had passed and this isn't something he would normally do. If he did this, it was strictly because Spencer had told him to. He would be a true, obedient submissive. Hotch was amazed when that thought caused the corners of his lips to turn up. He wanted this, he needed this. So without any further hesitation he leaned forward and put on a show for his new master, lapping up his own come with little kitten licks while making small humming noises. He only paused in this work once to say something he felt needed to be said.

"God, I needed this"

When he had finished and the two had cleaned up they entered the room to see that people where beginning to sit down for mass. Giving one last look to Spencer, Hotch followed his family to a set of pews near the isle while Spence sat on the other side of the hall, still in view.

Not really listening to the sermon but instead thinking about this new aspect of his life, he wondered if Reid wanted to do this again, he could feel the doubt seep in and dared a glance over. When he caught the other mans eye, Hotch saw understanding there as though he had somehow known what Hotch had been thinking. Holding his eyes for another few seconds, Reid eventually let his lips curve into a warm, reassuring smile. It resonated through Hotch's whole body and though he wasn't sure how, he knew that meant that he wanted him, wanted more.

Hotch belonged to Reid now, he had been claimed so suddenly that it barely felt real. It did however feel real enough for Hotch to spend the rest of the mass fighting a huge smile.

End.


End file.
